


Where is it?

by Marsetta



Series: Living While Divorced. [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: Hermione is looking for her shirt, what will happen when she finds it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> And another in the series, Living While Divorced. Trivia, I was going to name the series Of Artists and Teachers, but then I wrote ore about Hermione and her pairing, and I just couldn't in good conscious name it only for one of the pairings. So that's why I renamed it.
> 
> For February Event and March Event. And also Fairytale Class!
> 
> 31(colour) Rose Red/52(genre) Romantic Comedy
> 
> (Plot Point) Something goes missing
> 
> (Color) Red
> 
> (Number) 3
> 
> 371 words.
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

"Why do you have so many red shirts?" Ron asked the girl as they went through her wardrobe, looking for the shirt she just _had_ to wear for the party.

"They aren't the same color. This one is carnation red, this one is rose red, and this one is wine red." Hermione held up each shirt, but all Ron saw was red, yeah the wine red shirt was darker, but they were all just 'red' to him.

"The one I'm looking for is magenta." Hermione told him, continuing to look through her wardrobe.

Ron was slowly piled under a pile of red shirts, deciding it would be better not to complain.

Hermione turned around to see Ron buried.

"Oh Ronald. Why didn't you say anything?" She took his hand and helped him out of the clothes.

"I didn't want to interrupt your search, you looked so cute concentrating." He grinned down at her.

"Oh you. My Shirt!" She moved around him, dodging his kiss to pick up a discarded shirt, one that had been in the corner the entire time.

Ron faltered slightly, catching himself on the wall.

"Um, Mione, that's my shirt." Ron had bought that shirt himself, one of the only things he had ever went to the store to buy.

"But it fits me better." She told him matter-of-factly, moving to take a shower, pulling a set of undergarments out of the drawer before closing the door.

A half hour later the shower turned off, Ron was sitting on the bed, his phone in hand. The door to the bathroom opened, showing Hermione, wearing nothing but a set of panties Ron got her as a gag gift two years earlier, and his red shirt. His phone fell out of his hands and hit him in the face.

Hermione rushed over to him, helping him with his now bloodied nose.

"I'm sorry." She told him, holding an icepack to his face.

"I'm fine, I swear. Look, it's not bleeding anymore." He removed her hand and pulled the bag off his face. It looked a bit red, but nothing looked broken. After cleaning his face off with a wet rag, Hermione pulled him to the bed.

"Now where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI, this is when the twins are conceived... so they are in their early twenties, something like that.
> 
> I could calculate the exact age, but that requires more work then I am willing to put into it right now.
> 
> Mars


End file.
